


I can't be Dead

by trebleDeath



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for the dreaded update. Because I thought about srawing it, but I can't draw. So I wrote this shit, now im putting a shitty summary, so none of y'all will read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't be Dead

You blink your eyes slowly. Your vision is blurry.

Slowly it clears and only the edges are blurry. You feel like your body should hurt everywhere, but it doesn’t it kind of feels light.

You blink one last time and realize there’s someone crouching over you. Wait, you’re lying down? You suppose so.

The person standing over you reaches out a hand. You notice it at last. Bro.

Your breath hitches. “Bro?” Nearly a whisper. God, you hope this isn’t bro, you sound so lame.

He gives a curt nod as if to answer your question, his hand still outreached.

"But you’re dead."

"So are you," His voice is gruff.

"I can’t be! I have to..." you get up from the floor, frantic. You have to save Jade, and what about 

John and Rose and Karkat and everyone.

"Dave." His voice pulls you back into reality. Though you are used to his voice and way of speaking, it sounds weird after not hearing it for three years.

"I have to go back. I can’t be dead."

"You can’t go back, there’s nothing you can do."

"But. I can’t die yet, there’s so much I have to do."

The franticness is back in your voice, not as strong as it was before, but still there.

"You did all you could." He puts a hand on your shoulder, its not warm.

"No. I have to do more. You don’t know-"

He cuts you off. “You feel like you need to do more, you wish that you could have done better, you feel like your death was useless and made you useless?”

You’re silent. Why does he know how you feel?

"I know how it feels. But trust me, you did all you could."

"No. I could have done more."

"You did your best, and it was good." Was that a compliment? From your bro, it couldn’t have been. "I’m proud of you."

Before you know how to react, you’re pulled into a hug. Your eyes start to brim with warm tears, the most physical thing you’ve felt since you died. “Bro.”


End file.
